


[podfic] Truth

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: “Ask him to marry you!” Wes exclaims. “Go right over there right now and get down on one knee and ask Luke to marry you!”





	[podfic] Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692494) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> Written by icandrawamoth for LadyMorgaine76.  
> Prompt: 'The way you said "I love you" 15 - Loud, so everyone could hear. Wedge/Luke.'

Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g7rczjcx6fmgau0/%5BSW%5D%20Truth.mp3?dl=1) to download the mp3.

 **Length:** 4:10


End file.
